Tattoo
by kimmiesue
Summary: A simple oneshot about Charlie and Hermione who are both living on the reserve in Romania. It is much better than the summary sounds although it is a bit fluffy, so please R&R! Rate M to be safe.


**A/N: This is my first fanfiction, not the first thing I have ever written. I have written different things, but never based off of a book already published. If you see any spelling or grammar mistakes, please tell me and I will do my best to fix them. :) Also, I have read the Harry Potter series numerous times, but that doesn't mean that everyone is happy with who some people ended up with or didn't end up with. I realize that this pairing wouldn't ever really happen, but that is part of the fun of writing about it. So please enjoy and review :)**

**A/N: 1/9/09- I forgot to mention that I do not under any circumstances own the characters in this story. The plot was something I thought up on my own, but JKR owns Hermione and Charlie and Mrs. Weasley... If I owned Charlie, I wouldn't be writing about him lol. Thanks! Please review!  
**

Hermione Granger had never been the type to beg, but here she was, standing in _his_ tent, begging for _his_ permission. Even during the final battle when she went through curses like the cruciatus and other darker, lesser known curses, she had never begged for her life, and she had certainly never begged for death, she just took what she was dealt and threw as good as she got.

She stuck out her lower lip and tried to say convincingly, "Charlie! You could be the best dragon keeper in the world and let me go into town!"

"Ah," The stocky red head said, "It is just too bad that I don't need other people's approval to be the best dragon keeper in the world."

He loved to annoy the somewhat shorter brunette, so he lifted his right forefinger and tapped her nose gently with it. He almost laughed from the sheer shock of joy he had when he saw sparks of anger in her dark brown eyes.

"Charlie Weasley! I have half a mind to floo your mother and tell her that this position of power has gone completely to your already big head!" She said, seething with the indignation of being treated like a child.

Charlie paled considerably at the mention of the matriarch of the Weasley family, but replied with assured confidence, "This is exactly the reason why the reserve has the more experienced keepers be in charge of their partners whereabouts! I am sure mum would _love _to hear why her almost-daughter wants to go off of the reserve and into town, so feel free to floo her." He smiled his lopsided grin, feeling quite confident that he had won this argument.

Hermione seemed to be lost in thought, staring at the cracks in the floor of their tent. She then looked up at Charlie with smoldering eyes and quickly walked to him, almost closing the space between them, leaving barely a half inch of space. She gently put her hands on his chest and began to move them up and wrap them around his neck. She used her feet to life her feet up and bring her lips close to his barely freckled, but very tan ear and whispered, "I guess you're right, Charlie."

Charlie could feel the shiver that her body gave off when he brought his lips close to her ear and whispered seductively, "Am I love? Right about what?" He dropped his hands from massaging her shoulders to her lower back and began to rub her there.

Hermione pulled her head back and stared into his eyes for a moment before lightly pressing her lips to his and just as she began to part his lips for better access she pulled away and whispered, "You are right that I must floo your mother and explain to her that I would like to go to town and that her very egotistical," She kissed the corner of his mouth and amiled at his groan when she completely pulled out of his embrace as she said, "Son will not allow me to leave the reserve."

She turned to walk to the floo when Charlie regained composure and said, "I'll just have to tell her what you plan on doing in town then."

Hermione laughed at him and said, "Charlie, if you do not want your mother to know about at least three of your ten, I would suggest you don't mention it."

At this Charlie paled even more, the flushed look he had from their little exchange completely gone, "Hermione, you wouldn't! I'll do anything, but you can't tell mum about them!"

"Watch me," Hermione said and began to walk to the floo, but was grasped from behind by a pair of strong arms. She shivered once again when he put his lips to shell of her ear and whispered, "Fine, you can go."

She turned herself around in his arms and said playfully, "Ah, but Charlie, the conditions have changed." There was a gleam in her eyes as she said, "Now you have to go with me to help me pick out the perfect one and hold my hand if I get hurt from what I suppose may be a little bit of pain."

Charlie grimaced, just because he liked them didn't mean he wanted her to have that same experience, "Fine," He muttered, "But I think you know you owe me for this."

Hermione just grinned and said, "Well let's go then."

Hand in hand they walked out of the door, Hermione excited, Charlie thinking of how he could convince her not to do this, he didn't want her to have any regrets come July.

Several hours later Charlie walked in the door with Hermione quite asleep in his arms. He had picked her up and carried her the rest of the way back to the reserve when she tripped over a rock. She had fallen asleep almost immediately, snuggling her head into the conjunction of his neck and shoulder and using it as a pillow. He had told her that she would be tired from having something so tolling like that happen, but she hadn't believed him.

He laid her onto their large bed and quickly pulled off her jeans and shirt, knowing she would be fully annoyed waking up in nothing but her under-things. He then lifted her and pulled back the covers. He settled her into bed and quickly shrugged off everything but his boxers, then he lifted the covers and snuggled in. He pulled Hermione's sleeping form closer to him, but before spooning around her he took one look at her shoulder and smiled.

Who knew she would be so adamant about getting a tattoo of Hendri, the Norwegian Ridgeback on her shoulder. Hendri was the first dragon that she had ever taken care of on her own; they had a special bond. He was the dragon that taught her that her parents were still a part of her heart though no longer living and that you don't have to do what is expected of you to find love.

Charlie smiled as he enveloped her smaller body with his own. He had wanted her to wait to get the damn tattoo, but he had to admit it was damn sexy. He only wondered what people would say when they got married; he had proposed to his sleeping dragon keeper this past week and knew she wanted to get married in July when Harry and his family could definitely get work off. He thought of his mother's face when she found about the upcoming nuptials, and then he thought of her face when she would want to go with Hermione, Ginny, and Luna to try on various dresses and robes, and her reaction to the tattoo.

Chuckling, he buried his face further into his love's hair and began to drift off to sleep, thinking of Hermione in a beautiful white gown being escorted by both his father and Harry up the aisle, and the shocked looks of their friends and family as they saw the beastly Ridgeback tattooed on her shoulder blowing small flames across her back, only a few would know that the Ridgeback was in fact Hendri, the dragon who literally pushed them toward one another. His final thought before drifting to sleep was of showing their children Hendri and telling them the story of how he and Hermione had met and eventually, had married.


End file.
